Take Care of Her
by Aquamarine07
Summary: Elizabeth gets the chance to say goodbye to her father before he passes on. Set during AWE. In response to a challenge from willlizfan333. Willabeth!


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is in response to a challenge from willlizfan333 at Hide The Rum:

"My challenge is for someone to write up what AWE would have been like if Governor Swann was there."

So here's my take on that. I twisted it a little bit so that Governor Swann is allowed a few minutes on the Pearl before he has to pass on. Other than that little change, it ties into the movie at that point.

* * *

Take Care of Her

"Cast a line!" Elizabeth shouted to the crew. They obeyed slowly, wondering if this was a good idea. But all that mattered to Elizabeth was rescuing her father. She yanked the rope from their hands and threw it at the small rowboat floating peacefully in the calm sea.

As soon as the rope hit the eerie black water, Governor Swann grabbed hold. He lifted himself out of the boat and began to climb, something very unusual for a former governor. He reached the deck and Elizabeth ran to him.

"Father," she cried, before throwing herself into his open arms. It had been over a year since she had seen the man, a few nights after her ruined wedding. He had attempted to free her from jail and send her to England, but Elizabeth had fled to find Will.

"Oh Elizabeth, thank God you're safe," he said, holding her tightly.

"I missed you so much," Elizabeth replied, pulling away. His face looked worn, and he had a hint of remorse in his eyes that she didn't remember. Wrinkles had appeared around his mouth and forehead.

"I was worried sick about you ever since you left. There were rumors flying everywhere, saying that you met up with Jack Sparrow again," Governor Swann continued.

At the mention of his name, Jack Sparrow interrupted. "That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to you, savvy?"

Governor Swann was startled, to say the least. "What… you're off with pirates again, Elizabeth?" he managed to stutter incredulously.

"Yes, because they're fighting for what's right!" she exclaimed.

The former governor was not convinced. He looked around and his eyes found Will for the first time. "William," he said, stepping forward and extending a hand.

"Governor Swann," Will responded, shaking his hand cautiously. Weatherby Swann had never truly taken a liking to Will, even though he had grudgingly conceded to his and Elizabeth's marriage.

"I must thank you for keeping Elizabeth safe all this time," Mr. Swann offered sincerely.

"I don't deserve any thanks; she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself," Will replied, not meeting Elizabeth's eyes. Swann noticed this and glanced at Elizabeth, who was staring pointedly at the floor. Before he could ask what had happened between them, Tia Dalma interjected.

"Mister Swann, I believe your time 'ere is limited," she spoke clearly, her voice resounding over the deck. "You mus' return to 'de boat and continue on."

"What? Why?" Elizabeth stammered, her eyes growing wide with fear.

""Tis natural, passin' on. He cannot return wit' us to 'de land of 'de livin', because he is already dead."

"How long do I have?" Mr. Swann asked objectively, masking all of his emotions.

"'Bout another minute, I would guess," Tia answered.

"No!" Elizabeth shouted, "They can't take you away from me again!"

"Elizabeth-"

"No!" she cried, tears beginning to fall down her face. She felt more alone than ever. _I've lost __my mother,__ and now my father?_ she thought, panicking. _And Will…__ I'__ve lost him too!_Her small frame began to shake uncontrollably.

"Come here, dear," he beckoned, and held her close again.

She grabbed hold of the back of his jacket and sobbed her heart out into his shoulder. "I love you so much," she managed to say between sobs. "I can't lose you!"

Will felt his heart shatter into a million pieces at the sight of Elizabeth so miserable. All of the problems between them seemed to melt away, and he stepped forward to comfort her. Governor Swann acknowledged the gesture and nodded, signaling him to move forward.

"Elizabeth," Swann said, gently pulling away from her fierce embrace. "Elizabeth, I want you to know that I love you more than anything. Do you know that?"

She nodded weakly, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I want you to remember that always. Love is most important," he said, lowering his voice so the crew couldn't hear. He glanced significantly at Will and said, "I don't know what happened, but make things right again. That way I'll know that you have someone as wonderful as William who will take care of you when I'm gone."

Will flushed. It was the biggest compliment he had ever received from Elizabeth's father.

Elizabeth finally realized Will's presence, glancing at him and meeting his eyes for the first time in weeks. Behind their brown depths, she found love and support. Reassured, she turned back to her father and nodded.

"I will, Father," she promised.

Swann embraced her once more, before letting her go and turning to Will. "Take care of her," he whispered, passing Elizabeth into his arms. Will held her to his chest as she began to cry again, stroking her hair soothingly.

"I will," Will assured her father.

With one last nod, the former Governor Swann retreated back down the rope and into the small boat. Elizabeth spun to watch her father sail away, Will's arms still wrapped around her waist protectively.

Even though it wasn't Elizabeth's wedding, her father had given her away that day. There was no aisle, no guests, no gown or flowers. But a father let go of a daughter, trusting another man to care for her the rest of her life. And from that day forward, Will Turner vowed to protect and love Elizabeth with all of his heart, just as he had since he was 12.

* * *

A/N: Eh … I didn't really like it. Review if you wish! 


End file.
